Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-291555 (Patent Document 1) discloses a printing screen supported by a screen supporting frame with a screen mesh in a tensed state by way of a tension mesh, where a rim region having higher elastic modulus than a print effective region is provided around the print effective region of the screen mesh, and the screen mesh is fixed to the tension mesh at the outer periphery of the rim region of high elastic modulus.